All I Have to Give
by detroitangel
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's basically a one-shot for TiA, from a crackfic contest. It's not cucky-crazy, but it's a scene that I'd love to see unfold. The night of the Black Designs fashion show, Bella searches the crowded room for him. Thx 2 Mopstyle


All rights of characters belong to SM. All story rights belong to the brilliant author of Trust in Advertising, vjgm

**All I Have to Give**

All week I was reeling. Edward Cullen, my new mentor in the largest opportunity of my life, was inspiring. My life was finally being lived and my path in the advertising world paved. The Black Design account, the first campaign that I've worked on, was coming to fruition. All of our hard work would be in the public eye this evening. _I am beginning to believe in 'Mistress Fate' and why her powers have brought me here._

"Are you ready to be unleashed?" he said with his electrifying smirk. I lifted my head up from my desk and looked at him shuffling around in his office.

"I just spoke with Nessie. It sounds like the party will be a media frenzy. Jacob's new line and _our_ awe inspiring campaign will blow them all away." I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking, I was so nervous. The first big break in my advertising career will be set in motion tonight. My dreams were beginning to come true, well at least one of them. The idea of Edward and me together, would have to keep invading my nighttime dreams.

Edward began to pick up a few things that he needed from his office as he headed out the door. He stopped at my desk as I was making a mental list of everything I might need.

Sidetracked by my task, I called out to him," Edward, I'm not cleaning your office for you again. You know that, right?" I heard him sigh.

He was very close to me, I knew from the scent of his intoxicating cologne. I suddenly noticed he was leaning his hip onto the edge of my desk and teetering toward me. The slight tingle from his towering presence didn't help my quaking hands one bit.  
He raised his left eyebrow, "Do I need to remind _you_ that you are no longer my executive assistant?"

"Nope. I'm beginning to get use to the idea, actually. I'm just worried about the poor soul who has to replace me and deal with all of you." I swirled my flitting fingers at him. _I'll be at your beck and call anytime that you want me._ I playfully smiled. Getting on his good side was important for this evening to go well.

"Rosalie will be entertaining tonight. She lost a bet with me and now she is going with Emmett on a true date. It'll be fun to watch her try and outmaneuver him. He can be charming when he needs to be. If he plays his cards right she may finally crumble." I giggled as I stood up and looked into his beaming jade eyes. He seemed to be very close to me. I didn't even notice I had moved any closer to him, but he was still on the edge of my desk.

"Fifty bucks says that Emmett calls her one of his famous 'pet' names and she bails by midnight." He had an heir of confidence built into his smile.

"You truly want to take your chances on my luck? Rosalie did accept this date from Emmett simply because she bet against my ability to read people." I giggled as I reached a strong arm toward him to shake on the deal.  
"Bella, I'm definitely going to take my chances with you. It's pretty obvious, I rarely lose." We stood eye to eye. He firmly gripped my hand, holding it a little longer than necessary, and then he turned quickly to move to the elevator.

I jogged behind him to catch the elevator before the doors closed. In comfortable silence, we rode down from the 18th floor of the Eclipse building to the bustling lobby. The shiny doors opened as I watched our reflections split apart.

"Go on; get out of here so you can be ready for tonight. Oh, and Bella," he whispered into my ear as his warm cheek grazed my own," enjoy the spoils tonight. You deserve it." I shivered at his proximity as the doors began to close behind me.

///////////  
I gasped, "Rosalie, you are a sight of perfection." She did a little runway walk down the hall and back swaying her hips, sashaying, and pouting her glossy lips.

Her smooth golden curls were softly swept up from her face leaving the rest to spill about her bronzed shoulders. She looked like a Goddess in her golden silk dress. It accentuated her every curve. The material seemed to melt to her body: deliciously enticing to any who saw her.  
"Too much for Emmett, I'm certainly sure of that." Rosalie said a devious sparkle in her eye. She stepped back, her mouth agape in awe, as she saw me walk towards the living room.

"Aren't you just a toothache waiting to happen? Bella, somebody could be a lucky, lucky man tonight if he'd dig his big head out of his ass!" She grabbed my hands, lifting my toned arms up, so she could take in my appearance.

"Please. He'd never even notice me. He and I are just friends and colleagues anyway." I saw her begin to challenge me with a pointed finger wagging at me, but I turned around to check myself out in the mirror.

I wore my heart on my sleeve when it came to Rosalie, but with Edward I needed to keep up with my charade. His walls weren't coming down anytime soon. I took a deep breath, as I fiddled in the mirror.

I was wearing a vintage Valentino cocktail dress. It was classic, a gorgeous dark blue strapless dress that hugged my body in all the right places. Nessie helped me pick it out, a gift to myself for my promotion. I have never been able to buy anything remotely close to this caliber of refined before. Her fashion advice was much more subtle than Rosalie's. She didn't restrict my choices to only 'hot and sexy', knowing that power didn't always come in the form of sexuality. This dress was perfect; sweet, refined, and extraordinary. I finished off the look with a fabulous pair of Jimmy Choo's and I hardly recognized myself.

We heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath, gave me a death glare for making tonight inevitable, and then planted her sexiest smile on.

She swiftly swung opened the door. Involuntarily taking a step back, she appraised Emmett in his Hugo Boss suit. I think she stopped breathing for a moment. He was a sight to behold.

"Oh, my lucky, lucky stars" I heard him say. He cleared his throat, "Hello, Rosalie. Y-You look like Heaven". She began to glow at his sweet and kind appraisal.

Rosalie couldn't help but swoon. Speechless! Rosalie Hale was never left without words.

"Wow, you can really fill out that suit, can't you. Um, shall we go?" She finally choked out. She reached for her gold clutch purse from the kitchen counter and tucked it under her arm.

He gestured for her arm placing her hand to rest on his massive upper bicep. She gently slid to his side. Her expression was a mixture of shock and awe.

"Bella, are you sure that you didn't want to ride with us?" Emmett asked, almost pleading with his voice for me to say 'no'. I waved them off. I didn't want to intrude on their date.

"I have a limo coming for me already, thank you. You two have fun! Do anything and everything that I wouldn't do." I said as my shoulders shook with laughter. I looked at them together and I saw what could be a bright future.

"Bite me." Rosalie sang out as they turned and left for their evening.

///////////

I stepped into the ballroom at the Sir Francis Drake hotel. I was awestruck. The hotel itself was elegantly decorated in a historical design. The ballroom was transformed. Normally, very regal, the room was decorated in a chic contemporary club-like atmosphere. Neatly draped from the high ceiling, were black and white fabric panels that cascaded to the honey-colored parquet floors. The ceiling was decorated with golden filigree squares.

Feeling very small and inconsequential, I began to search the room for a familiar face.

This event was, indeed, star studded. The most popular of the most beautiful people were here; absolutely salivating to see the new Black Design Spring line. I spotted my friends, Rosalie and Emmett. They were laughing and mingling with my fellow co-workers. Rosalie seemed to be very interested in whatever Emmett was talking about. Her eyes were fixed on his glorious face and an adoring smile lit up hers. That was an excellent sign.

Nessie, a vision of elegance and beauty, caught my attention. She sauntered across the room with her Bluetooth headset on. Her job tonight was to keep everything running smoothly and on time. Her gown made her look ten feet tall. The satin material accentuated every not-so-subtle sexy curve. The back was a narrow, dipping V that ended just before she did.

I carefully made my way up to her through the growing crowd of fashionistas. "Nessie, you look incredible. It's like that dress was simply..."

"Made for her. That's because it was" Jacob snuck up on me with his sweet soothing voice, stealing me into a strong bear hug. His smile was sparkling from ear to ear as he looked over to her. He smoothly set me on my feet.

I giggled a bit as I straightened myself out. "She has outdone herself here, Jacob. This party is perfect. You worked so hard on this incredible spring line. This grand event highlights it all. I hope she gets a sizable raise for pulling this off."

He lifted his eyebrows, cocked his head to the side with that million tooth smile, "Oh, I plan on it." Then he laid his russet hand on his chest like he was trying to hold his heart in place as he swept his eyes in her direction.

Soon, Jacob sprung off to mingle. Nessie was side tracked by some minor detail. I was left standing alone, once again, scanning the room.

"Thank you, Bella." Nessie nudge me hard in the shoulder as she graciously moved to my side. "Hmm, looking for someone in particular?"

"Ow, not really. Um, is Paul here?" My voice sounded very meek and timid over all the hoopla going on.

Nessie cleared her throat, "Paul is here tonight. Though, I'm positive that's not who you are looking for." Her pointed look let me know she saw right through me. I searched my shoe for something. Oh yeah, my confidence.

With a deep cleansing breath I grinned. "_He'll_ probably have to circle the hotel a few times to be fashionably late with that barracuda on his arm."

Nessie blurted out a huge chuckle, but reeled it in quickly. "Oh, yes, Jane the supermodel. Haven't heard from her in a few hours." She said making a sour face.

"Are you kidding? She's persisting?" Nessie gave me an exasperated look and shook her head.  
"Unbelievable. I can't believe she thinks she can work on this campaign after that whole phone stalking situation."

Nessie was suddenly distracted by a call on her headset. She cupped her hand to her ear, like a security guard getting an urgent summons. "Bella, have fun tonight. I've got a designer situation to handle." She swept her hand across my warm bare shoulder as she excused herself with a painful smile.

As Nessie floated across the room, my heart stopped right in my chest as my eyes spotted _him_. Edward was here.

Every time I see that gorgeous man in a Tuxedo I'm mesmerized.

He had a very familiar scowl on his face. Edward pinched his nose, a tell of his, signifying that he was exacerbated. Jane must be working his patience tonight. He seemed to be searching for someone in the crowded room. Then, his face lit up with that scrumptious signature smile of his.

He made direct eye contact with, me. _Fuck me! _His smile grew across his perfect face. I almost melted right there, in the very spot I stood. My knees buckled underneath me_. _I realized that my expression must've been like a deer in headlights. I dipped my head a tad, acknowledging him, with a coy smile. My plump bottom lip found its way under my teeth. My embarrassment, of being caught ogling him, colored my face and bare shoulders.

Jane caught Edward looking my way and began to nestle into his side. The look on his face was like some one just asked him to eat spicy Tai food, again.

Not wanting to be injected into his self-induced drama, I took off to mingle a bit. I was having a conversation with Rosalie about the fabulous caterer, when I felt someone standing behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. I spun around and almost lost my footing. With arms out to catch me, there stood Edward.

"Uh, thanks. I guess walking around the room tonight is out of the question for me." Looking at him from under my eyelashes I gave him a quick smile that he graciously returned.

"Where's Jane, Edward?" I was looking to see what poor soul director or photographer she was leeching on already, "I know you two just made your _grand_ entrance." I said with a wave of my hand.

He looked at me apologetically. "We weren't here for two minutes and she was making the night about her. All upset that I was ogling _someone_ in the room." He swept his hand toward my face, and gently grabbed a stray curl setting it in its place.  
"I asked her to shut up, behave, or leave. I told her that I was done being the utensil that promotes her career. I may have added that she was losing her appeal. She wasn't too happy. She started raising her screeching voice, telling me how she was too good for me," he said shaking his head.  
"She went on a bit more, but I just left her standing a lone with the Paparazzi lurking. I'm definitely done. I think security may have led her back to the car." He snickered.

Edward Cullen, was what, going stag? _Was he single?_

"Edward, are you okay?" I was concerned. "Do you think that she'll retaliate?" I whispered to him.

"Bella, she knows that I can ruin her career if I wanted. I would never, but she doesn't need to know that, right now." Edward's grin turned up a little making his eyes crinkle in the cutest way.  
"Why are we talking about this? It's history all ready." He reached down wrapping his strong hand around my shaking one and squeezed.

Edward looked like he could fly. He was already breathtaking. He was already successful. Now, he was free, able to relax and breathe. "It's time to celebrate! Shall we dance?"

His eyebrows waggled at me as my blush began to creep up my face.  
I blew out the breath that I seemed to be holding. He grabbed my tiny shaking hand in his as we rushed towards the dance floor.

"Edward, I don't dance well, remember?" I faced him as he grasped my hand into his.

"Actually," he said into my ear with his velvet voice," I don't remember that part at all. I seem to remember almost floating last time."

He placed his large warm hand on the small of my back and slowly pulled me into him. His sparkling eyes bore into mine as if he were searching for something. He smiled when he found what he needed to continue. We began to flit across the dance floor. I could've sworn that I was awake, but this felt like an incredible dream. I leaned back a little to look in his eyes, making sure this was real. He smelled intoxicating. He made me feel graceful, beautiful, and free. Then he looked down to my plump pouty lips with their "wishful glossing" and ran his pink wet tongue across his lips. In that moment, I knew his mouth would eventually be my demise.

"Bella," he spoke into my neck as I held on for dear life. "I'm glad that I know you _now_. It has changed my existence to have you near me."

I couldn't formulate my words. I was swimming in verbal soup. I think I came up with, "Uh....mmmm....eh?"

I could feel his shoulders shake with laughter. The only way that I could respond was to hold him tighter, never wanting to let him go. I was enjoying being so close to him. His chiseled physique seemed like it was sculpted just for me to rest there. The heat from his body sent out a silent hum that made my body sing. If only there were no such thing as time, I could stay wrapped in his embrace forever. The song ended and I was dizzy thinking about his words, knowing what they meant to me. Not knowing what they meant to him was the problem. He was always so cryptic with his words.

"Thank you Edward." It was simple. It was full of meaning. It wasn't what I wanted to say at all.

I turned from him and slowly walked away, not wanting to look over my shoulder, and wanting to at the same time. I walked to Rosalie, who seemed to be having a fabulous time with Emmett. He looked at me, shrugging his shoulders, looking for some indication that he was doing well. As cocky as Emmett was, I knew that tonight was a huge step forward. I just smiled at him and winked. He stood up taller and strode his broad body over to us.

"Hello, beautiful Bella. How is your evening?" He smiled as he leaned into Rosalie.

"Emmett, I'm very proud. I am enjoying this fabulous party. It's all so, um, unexpected?" My eyebrows were beginning to furrow with uncertainty. I wanted to run and hide so I could figure this all out. My head was spinning.

I started drinking a glass of champagne to celebrate with Rosalie and Emmett. Then Nessie and Jacob brought me more, to toast our new adventure. By the time midnight rolled around, not sure of how much I had consumed, I was swimming in confidence.

With my liquid encouragement, I made my way toward Edward. His seductive eyes followed me the entire way. I think I began to accentuate the sway of my hips, just for a show. As I got closer to him, his smile began to grow and curl up to his twinkling eyes. I finally reached him and he opened up one side of his stance so I could slide into place beside him.

I placed my chin on his shoulder and softly sang, "I win." I pulled a bit away and giggled like a school girl. He grabbed at his collar and gave a little tug trying to make more room to breathe.

His eyes were wide with astonishment. "Excuse me? Whatever do you mean?"

I gently raised his chin with my delicate digit; feeling sparks sizzle through my hand. I pointed his vision towards the dance floor where Emmett was placing his suit jacket over Rosalies' shoulders. The smile on her face was brighter that the full moon that had adorned the night sky.

"It's after midnight!" I softly squealed. "I Win. Ha!" I was feeling so proud of myself, kind of jumping up and down.

Edward dipped his head down to my ear and gently brushed his lower lip against my earlobe, "Okay, I'll pay up. But my wallet is in the limo."

I don't know what ever got into me, but I suddenly acted without thinking. "Let's go, it's time to pay up, now," I grabbed his arm and was pulling him towards the door.  
His astonished look almost made me crack my determination as we found his limo. I'm not sure what happened next, but my foot slipped from underneath me making me crash right into Edward's strong arms.

"Bella, we don't need to do this now. I can pay you later, can't I?" He pulled me to my feet and set me straight. I was just inches from his beautiful face as I looked deep into his concerned stare.

"Nope. I'll never get to do this again," I took in a deep breath and let it out. Slowly I put my hands on his ever-so perfect face, running the pads of my thumbs lightly in tiny circles under his ears.

"Edward, I'm glad that you know me as the woman that I have become and not as the hopeless girl I was." I blew out a big breath.

"Bella, I doubt that you were ever hopeless." He said with a sweet smile and a tender look in his eye.

"Oh, I was hopeless, hopelessly in love with you. I loved you then. I love you even more now. The man that you have become is loyal, brilliant, sexy," he smiled more, breaking out the teeth, "and true. When you let me into that part of you my soul sings for you. I will never love another being as deeply as I love you." I slid my lips to his and gently gave him a kiss.

He grabbed my face and feverishly deepened our kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I gave him access. His tongue slid across mine taking control of this wonderful kiss and a little moan escaped me. I realized what was happening as my alcohol buzz was replaced with another buzz. My heart was about to leap out of my chest. My legs began to tremble beneath me as my lace panties became very warm and wet with desire. I pushed myself closer to him feeling every contour of his upper body against every curve of mine. I heard him moan in response to my hands gripping onto his hair and tugging him more into me..

My tongue swept into his mouth so the taste of him could last me for hours. Both of us were battling to breathe. I took his supple bottom lip in between my own, gently sucking on it. We were finally able to tear away from this burning kiss. I was so out of breath I could hardly speak. "Edward?"

"Bella, "He said with a rush of air. The sound of _my_ name from _his_ lips made my overheated body quiver.

"I'll, uh, mmmm, see you at the office on Monday? Um, don't forget my fifty bucks, Love." I waggled my fingers at him with the dopiest grin plastered on my properly kissed face.

Stumbling my way to my limo, I completely liquefied into the seat as my door closed. I was utterly lost in the feeling of that glorious kiss.

My door suddenly opened, and my head was spinning. Edward slid right next to me with his prize winning crooked grin. "I think I've been hustled." He said as he lunged onto my lips. His hot breath warming my mouth and chin with open, urgent kisses.

I barely got my words out, but I breathlessly managed, "Okay, you win."

**********Detroitangel, thanks you for reading. Muah*************


End file.
